Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus which forms an image on a printing material. The image forming apparatus is used as a copier, a printer, a facsimile, or a multifunction peripheral having a plurality of functions, such as a function of the copier, a function of the printer, and a function of the facsimile.
Description of the Related Art
In general, image forming apparatuses perform printing (image formation) on a sheet (a printing material) based on print information input by a user. The print information input by a user is transmitted from an external information terminal by the user, for example, and is based on image information read by a scanner in accordance with a user's operation, for example.
Furthermore, image forming apparatuses which execute printing based on print information input by a user and execute printing independently from the print information input by the user have been used. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-318266 discloses an image forming apparatus having a calibration function for reducing variation of a print characteristic. When calibration is to be performed in this image forming apparatus, first, a patch image is printed on a sheet, and thereafter, the patch image on the sheet is scanned so that calibration data is generated. An image for printing is corrected using the calibration data, and therefore, the image forming apparatus may perform printing with desired quality. Since the print characteristic of the image forming apparatus changes with time, the calibration data is preferably updated with time. The image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-318266 has a function of displaying a notification screen for prompting generation of new calibration data on an operation panel when a predetermined period of time elapses after latest calibration data is generated. In this notification screen, when a user determines whether calibration data is to be newly generated, the display is cancelled. When the display of the notification screen is cancelled, the user may operate the operation panel so as to use various functions.
The image forming apparatus which displays the notification screen for requesting selection performed by the user has poor operability for the user who performs an operation different from content of the notification. In a case where a notification screen prompting printing of a report relating to a use state of the apparatus is displayed in the operation panel, for example, the user who desires to perform printing based on print information cancels the display of the notification screen before performing a print instruction which is troublesome.